


kylo ren size kink headcanons

by asnackdriver



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: I have such a size kink for Kylo Ren. I’m a normal sized woman, about 5 inches shorter than he is, but I bet he is huge compared to me up close. His hands are probably twice the size of mine. Even his presence onscreen fills the room. He’s so strong. I want to run my hands and my mouth all over his powerful body. And imagine him holding you. ^^





	kylo ren size kink headcanons

Oh yes. The delicious beefy big boy

He’ll squeeze the air out of you when he hugs you. You’ve had to squeak out ‘Kylo’ to let him know you can’t breathe and he’ll loosen his arms.

He likes to stand behind you with his arms around you and lean his weight onto you playfully. As soon as your legs start to wobble and you panic slightly he’ll stand up straight and put his chin on top of your head and chuckle.

Your feet are half the size of his, which is handy if you borrow his socks because they go up to your knees and keep your legs warm too.

His shirts swallow you and forget trying to wear his pants.

Your hands are half the size of if not a little smaller than his. It’s difficult for him the lace his fingers through yours to hold your hand because his crush yours accidentally. They will also look tiny when you are touching his body.

When you have to get up in the middle of the night and use the restroom or get a drink and he’s asleep, you better hope he rolls over or you’ll have to wake him up. There is no way you can lift those limbs off of yourself to get loose. Plus he will instinctively flex if you do move, keeping you close to him.

He’s big enough and strong enough that he can physically move you where he wants you during sex, which also means a lot of new and previously undiscovered positions and angles.


End file.
